Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show is a 2009 Canadian-American animated road comedy television film based on the animated series Ed, Edd n Eddy, serving as the series finale. It was produced by a.k.a. Cartoon and premiered on Cartoon Network on November 8, 2009. The film was directed by series creator Danny Antonucci, who co-wrote the film with Jono Howard, Mike Kubat, Rachel Connor, and Stacy Warnick. The movie centers on Ed, Edd and Eddy's journey to find Eddy's unnamed (and previously unseen) older brother after one of Eddy's schemes left the cul-de-sac in a state of devastation. Plot Eddy's most recent moneymaking scheme has backfired heavily and left the cul-de-sac in Peach Creek in a state of devastation. The other children are horribly wounded, except for Sarah and Jimmy, and they all decide to confront the Eds violently. After narrowly escaping, the Eds decide to search for Eddy's older brother for protection. However, Eddy does not actually know where his brother lives. Although not affected by the scam, Jimmy and Sarah seek to have a picnic and watch the Eds get beaten up. Jonny and Plank don their respective superhero alter-egos "Captain Melonhead" and "Splinter the Wonderwood" while searching for the Eds in a city bus. Rolf leaves with overflowing luggage riding on the back of his pig Wilfred, using Wilfred's sense of smell and whatever deduction methods he has at his disposal to find the Eds. Kevin and Nazz travel via Kevin's prized bicycle. When the Kanker sisters—Lee, Marie, and May—find out what the kids plan on doing to the Eds, they go off to protect their "boyfriends" from the children's wrath. In the meantime, the Eds are left to aimlessly wander under Eddy's direction. In a cow field, Edd (called Double D) profiles Eddy's brother and reasons that given his con artistry, he would likely be found at a place involving pranks. Ed uses one of his 10-year-old comic books to suggest that the group travels to the Lemon Brook Gag Factory through a sunflower field. Upon arriving, they find the factory has been abandoned. Ed and Eddy goof around with the leftover gags while Double D searches for clues in the office. After leaving the factory, Eddy claims that his brother was once a "whaler," where Double D deduces that he must live by sea. He then builds a boat to ride the river to his brother. The river ends in a swamp, destroying the boat. Ed and Eddy prank Double D into believing that they have sunk to their demises in quicksand. The two laugh at Double D for falling for the prank. Infuriated, Double D decides to return home and face the kids' wrath, and Ed bawls over their damaged friendship. Eddy is initially enraged by this, but also cries and apologizes for the prank. Double D forgives him and the trio continues their journey. The next morning, the Eds come across a coastal theme park called "Mondo A-Go Go" which Double D links to a postcard Eddy has from his brother. The Eds conclude that they have successfully located his brother, living in a trailer resembling a whale. However, as Eddy is about to knock on the door, the Kanker sisters and the Peach Creek kids arrive except for Jonny and Plank. Eddy then knocks on the trailer door, and his brother reveals himself. Although his brother originally seems to be everything that the kids imagined, he reveals himself to be physically abusive towards Eddy without reason, leaving everyone appalled. When Double D tries to talk him out of harming Eddy any further, Eddy's brother dismissively uses Eddy to slam Double D into the ground. Shocked by this, the other kids then begin to defend Eddy. Ed sends the trailer door flying into Eddy's brother and knocks him out. As Eddy expresses remorse over his past actions, he reveals that he lied about his brother and acted the way he did throughout the series in an unsuccessful attempt to gain admiration and social acceptance. Touched by Eddy's open confession and apology, the kids forgive and accept the Eds as friends. Jonny and Plank subsequently arrive and, without giving anyone a chance to explain what has happened, quickly attack the Eds. In response, the other kids attack Jonny and Plank. Afterwards, Kevin invites everyone over for jawbreakers and the children except Jonny and Plank return home together, while the Kankers drag Eddy's unconscious brother into his trailer. In the post-credits scene, Jonny and Plank, enraged after everyone turned against them, vow revenge and replace their superhero personas with the villainous alter-egos "The Gourd" and "Timber the Dark Shard". However, Plank tells Jonny that there is no time left in the movie, to which Jonny asks "What movie?". Category:Movie Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network